Trouble
by Skovko
Summary: On his way to his car, Baron runs into a desperate woman who asks for his help. When learning how bad things actually are, he promises to help but on one condition. She has to come with him.
1. Trouble finds a new home

"Trouble? Where are you?" She asked in a panicked voice. "Come on, boy, I need to get you out of here."

She had just received a phone call from her boyfriend. He had left that same morning with his brother to go camping for the weekend. Little did she know that his lying little brother would mix her into one of his famous lies on the trip there. Apparently she had slept with him and her boyfriend believed his brother. Of course he did. This wasn't a healthy relationship they had. She knew that first hand with all the beatings she already took. This one was gonna be a cruel one when he returned Sunday evening.

 _"I'm gonna skin your cat alive in front of you before taking care of you."_

That had been his last words before hanging up. She had no doubt he meant it. It was one thing that she took beating after beating but she would not let anything happen to her cat.

"Trouble, please!" She almost cried.

The grey tabby crawled out from one of his favourite hiding spots under the couch. She quickly grabbed him and got him into the cat carrier under protest as always. He hated going in there.

"I promise you, we're not going to the vet," she said.

Baron was in what most people called a troubled neighbourhood. He never met any trouble there. It was a poor neighbourhood compared to where he lived but the people were friendly. It wasn't that he needed to go there but he had fallen in love with a little Asian shop and he liked talking to the old owner. The man was wise and had a lot of funny stories so Baron went once a month and bought a few items. Today he had only left with a bag of sumac spice.

"Please, can you help me?" A female voice sounded.

He looked ahead to see a dark blonde haired woman with a cat carrier in her hands, trying to stop everyone that walked past her to ask for help. They all either ignored her or said no. She was standing on the sidewalk next to his car so there was no way he could get around her without her noticing. Not that he wanted to either. There was a desperate look on her face and he was curious.

"Please, sir, can you help me?" She stopped him.  
"Not if you call me sir," he tried with a smile and a light tone.  
"I'm sorry," she said.

Her hazel eyes screamed at him. They begged him for help and his smile dropped. No matter what it was, it had to be serious.

"What do you need help with?" He asked.  
"Can you take him?" She held up the cat carrier. "Please, I need to find him a new home before Sunday."  
"What happens Sunday?" He asked.  
"Bad things," her eyes got wet. "Please, sir."  
"Baron," he said. "I don't like being called sir. My name is Baron Corbin. What's yours?"  
"Cara Friday," she said.  
"Okay, Cara, tell me what happens Sunday that makes finding this little guy a new home important," he said.

She bit her lip and looked at him. There was no way around it. He was the only one who had stopped and maybe there was a chance she could convince him to take Trouble if she was being honest.

"He's coming home," she said.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"Brandon. My boyfriend," she answered.  
"And he doesn't want the cat? What's its name, by the way?" He asked.  
"Trouble," she looked around quickly. "He's gonna skin him alive."

He chuckled at that but quickly stopped when he realized she meant it.

"For real? Your boyfriend's gonna skin your cat alive? Why?" He asked.  
"Because his brother told him I slept with him," she answered. "I didn't. He's a liar but of course Brandon believes him. He always believes him."  
"So you got a psychopath as boyfriend with a lying brother on the side. Somehow I don't wanna meet the parents," he said.

That earned him a little smile. A very little smile that quickly dropped but it had been there. For a brief second she had looked cute. Not happy or carefree but cute. He couldn't recall the last time he had thought a woman looked cute. Hot, sexy, beautiful, whatever words he used nowadays, but not cute.

"So will you help me? Will you take him?" She asked.  
"Sure, I'll take him. My car's right there," he pointed at his car. "But I don't have anything for a cat at home."  
"I live right in there," she pointed at the building next to them. "We can get all his stuff for you."  
"Let's do that," he reached for the cat carrier. "Let me take that for you. Hi Trouble, I'm Baron. Apparently I'm your new owner."

He followed her inside the building, up the stairs to the first floor and into her apartment. It looked old and cold. Sure there was furniture but nothing to make it a home. No pictures or items to make it personal and warm. Just white walls. Well, almost. One of the walls had brown splatter on it from what he assumed had been a cup of coffee being thrown into it at some point. He didn't need to ask to know who that cup had been aimed at.

"His litter box is in the bathroom," she said.

She disappared out of sight while he once again took a look around. After a minute he put down the cat carrier. It didn't take that long to pick up a litter box. He walked out to the bathroom where he found her gripping the sink so tight that her knuckles were white while she stared down in the sink. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she shivered.

"Sorry," she cried. "I just need a moment."  
"I'll take Trouble on one condition," he said.  
"Anything you want," she said.  
"Come with me," he said.  
"What?" She asked.

She raised her head and caught his eyes in the mirror. He was way taller and wider than her but she didn't feel scared. There was something in his eyes that made her relax. His hands on her shoulders felt warm and safe.

"Look at yourself," he said softly. "This was not the woman you wanted to grow up to be when you were younger. You're scared and I understand that. But you're also an extraordinary woman."  
"I'm not," she whispered.  
"But you are. You're hellbent on getting your cat out of harm's way while you don't stop and think about yourself. That takes some sort of guts," he said. "But you should worry about yourself too."  
"Trouble is all I have," she said.  
"So you shouldn't be separated," he said.

She took a deep breath, clearly thinking about it for a second.

"Baron, I can't," she said.  
"I'm only taking him if you come too," he said. "That's the choice I'm giving you."  
"That's not very fair," she said.  
"I'm known to play dirty," he smirked.  
"Okay," she nodded.  
"Take your time while packing your things. I'll get whatever cat stuff I can spot around here," he said.

That was done fast. A litter box, two bowls, a bag of cat food and a few pieces of toys. He made a mental note to buy more toys for the cat and maybe even a cat bed and a cat tree too. Anything to make his home a paradise for him and for Cara as well.

"Are you almost done?" He walked into the bedroom.

She was zipping a bag. Next to it two others bags were already zipped.

"I'm ready," she said.  
"Okay, let's carry your stuff down to the car," he said.

It took two trips up and down the stairs to get it all out but shortly after they were on the road. Her eyes widened as they drove into the neighbourhood he lived in and up into his driveway.

"This isn't a house. It's a fucking palace," she said.  
"I'm a big man. I need a big house," he chuckled.  
"Do you need 50 rooms as well?" She asked.  
"I don't even have half that amount," he laughed.

Another two trips from the car and all her stuff was inside his house. He opened the cat carrier and watched as Trouble jumped up on the couch as if he had always lived there. She on the other hand seemed more nervous.

"It's only temporary. I'll find something new to live in soon," she said.  
"You can stay as long as you like," he smiled. "What do you do for a living?"  
"Shit! He knows where I work," she said.  
"So quit," he said.  
"And then do what?" She asked.  
"Get another job. I'll help you. I got many weird contacts. What would you like to work as?" He asked.  
"You've already done so much for me," she said.  
"And I'm not done," he winked. "I travel a lot. You can become my personal cleaning lady. You're lucky I got this week off or we would probably never have met."

She walked over to his fireplace and looked at the picture frame on top of it. It was a picture of him but he looked different. He had long hair on it and a title raised above his head.

"You wrestle?" She asked.  
"Yep," he smiled proudly. "That was taken right after I won the US title."  
"I don't know what that is," she said.  
"One of the titles within WWE," he said.  
"WWE? No shit? That's the top company, right?" She asked.  
"Right," he nodded.  
"So you're like fucking famous and shit," she said.  
"Yeah, I am," he laughed. "But don't treat me any different that you're already doing because of it."  
"I wasn't gonna," she said.

She smiled at him. Not a little smile like back on the street. A real smile. A smile that actually reached her hazel eyes and made them shimmer. It was in that moment he knew that he was in trouble. He might not know this woman but he was ready to jump her bones and make her his.

"How does dinner sound?" He asked.  
"Really good," she answered.  
"Okay, let's see what I got in the fridge and then make the guest room for you afterwards," he said.  
"The couch is fine," she said.  
"Are you sure? I got a guest room with a real bed and room for your clothes," he said.  
"That's not necessary. Like I said, it's only temporary," she said.

She could say that as many times as she liked but he already knew he didn't agree with her. And where would she go? She needed a new job first and he was gonna help her as much as he could to get her back on her feet. He just hoped it would take a little longer than she planned for in her own head. He shook his head. So this was what love at first sight meant. He never thought it was real but there he was, watching Cara, knowing he was already falling in love even though she was a complete stranger.


	2. Running straight ahead

Baron followed the scent of coffee and bacon next morning. He stepped into the kitchen and watched her with two frying pans on the stove, one for bacon and one for fried eggs. The table was already set with plates, glasses and cups, and she had found a carton of orange juice in the fridge.

She hadn't noticed him standing there and he took his time taking her in. She was in a pair of tight, light blue, denim jeans that hugged her ass to perfection. He wanted to drop to his knees and sink his teeth into that ass. On top she wore a black top with the back cut out. It looked homemade, as if she had taken a pair of scissors and cut across the back ten times and tied the ends together in some sort of pattern. He could see a black bra underneath through the pattern. On her head a dark green towel was wrapped around her hair. She turned around with the frying pans in her hands.

"Good morning," she smiled. "I didn't hear you coming. For someone your size, you sure are quiet."  
"I've been told," he smiled back. "This looks good."

She put the frying pans down on the table and pointed at the towel around her hair.

"I hope you don't mind I used your shower without permission," she said.  
"No, not at all. Nothing's off limit for you here," he said.

He sat down and enjoyed the simple breakfast she had cooked up for him. It was perfect and everything he could want. It was her way of trying to thank him for helping out.

"So I wanna go out and buy some stuff for Trouble today," he pushed the plate away. "He needs a cat tree for his claws."  
"I used to have a small one on the wall but Brandon tore it down a couple of months ago," she said.  
"Tore it down? Why?" He asked.  
"To beat me with it," she looked down.

He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. He knew how hard a kendo stick or a chair felt when it came down on his back. One of those boards for cat claws would be no different in the pain department.

"He just gets so mad sometimes and he can't control it. He doesn't mean it. He..." She said.  
"He means it!" He cut her off. "He means it every fucking time and he knows you're not gonna leave him so he just continues. He gets worse and more creative as time passes by, and no matter what you say or do, or how hard you try to be what he tells you to be, it's never good enough. It's never gonna be good enough."

Her breathing got a bit louder and faster and he squeezed her hand again to try and calm her down.

"Hey, look at me," he said.

She looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Take a deep breath and relax. You're safe with me," another squeeze to her hand. "Answer this. Do you even love him anymore? Or were you just too scared to leave?"

She took a deep breath and her breathing returned to normal.

"Too scared," she mumbled.  
"Well, good thing you're away now. Say it out loud. Say how you feel," he said.  
"I don't love him anymore," she said lowly.  
"Out loud, sweetheart," he smiled.  
"I don't love him," she raised her voice. "I don't fucking love him anymore! I haven't loved him for a long time!"  
"Attagirl!" He lightly pressed his knuckles into her jaw. "Now let me take a shower so we can get out and get some air and buy some stuff for Trouble."

An hour later they walked into a petstore.

"This place is huge," she looked around in awe. "I'm used to that little shop down on the corner from where I live."  
"Lived," he corrected her.  
"Right," she smiled. "Where to first?"  
"Cat tree," he said.

They went through every single cat tree in there until she picked what she thought would be the right one for Trouble. A simple round one with a cave in the middle and a place to sleep on top. Trouble was a simple cat that just liked to snooze.

"How about a bed for him? We can buy a couple of different ones and place them in different rooms," he said.  
"I don't want you to spend your money on me," she said.  
"I'm not. I'm spending them on Trouble. I'm his new owner, remember?" He winked.

She picked out three beds before he finally let her off the hook. Again nothing fancy or too expensive. He carried all the items up to the counter where a smiling woman stood waiting.

"Are you by any chance hiring?" Cara asked.

He couldn't help but smile. That was the kind of spirit he liked to see. A ballsy woman going for what she wanted no matter how hard her life had seemed just one day before.

"Actually we are," the woman smiled. "Let me just go get my boss."

She walked away and Baron leaned down and placed a kiss on Cara's cheek.

"That took guts," he said.  
"Yeah, let's see how I do with the boss," she said nervously.  
"He'll love you," he said.

A man approached and shook Cara's hand.

"Hello, I'm David Muniz. I own this shop. I hear you're looking for a job," he said.  
"I am," she said.  
"Come into my office and let's talk," he said.  
"I'll be here waiting," Baron said.

Baron strolled around the shop, picking up a bunch of treats for Trouble. He had a bag half full of treats when Cara came back with a smile on her face. He didn't need to ask. He could see it miles away.

"Congratulations," he said. "When do you start?"  
"Tuesday morning," she said.  
"David is superstitious so he never lets anyone start on a Monday. It's believed to be bad luck. But Tuesday. I'll see you then," the woman behind the counter smiled. "I'm Mint, by the way."  
"Mint? What a cool name," Cara flashed the woman a smile. "I'm Cara. I'm looking forward to be working with you."

Baron grabbed the cat tree and the bag of treats while Cara stacked the three beds on top of each other. They walked to the car and got the beds and the bag into the trunk while the cat tree had to lie across the back seat.

"So a job," Baron smiled at her. "This calls for a celebration. I'm taking you out for lunch."  
"What do you have in mind?" She asked.  
"I'm craving pizza," he grinned.  
"Fuck, yes!" She grinned too.

He drove them to his favourite pizzeria and watched as she devoured an entire pizza by herself. The woman could eat and he loved it. The last three women he had dated had been the shallow types that only ordered small salads to try and make him believe they didn't need to eat. He didn't mind salad every once in a while but he preferred people actually eating when they were with him.

"That was good," he tapped his stomach. "I need to pee before we leave."

He walked to the bathroom to pee and then back to the counter.

"The lady already paid," the man informed him.

He turned around with a half strict look on his face, only to be met with that cute smile of hers.

"It was only fair I paid for something," she said.  
"I'm paying you back," he said.  
"No, you're not," she walked towards the door. "Come on, big man."

His eyes went back to that perfect ass as she walked out of the door. He would follow her anywhere as long as he got to see that in front of him. He craved to touch it but he knew better than to start doing that. He didn't want her to think she had to pay him back with sex for getting her out of her apartment.

"I have to call my other job and tell them I'm done," she said.  
"What kind of job is it?" He asked.  
"Assistant for a prick of a boss. I just make coffee and sort mail and other boring stuff. And I'm forced to wear short skirts because the real reason I'm hired is for him to look at my legs all day and jerk off in his office when he thinks no one sees him. He forgot about the security camera in there and someone happened to watch that one time. Word spread fast in the office," she said.  
"What a dick!" He laughed. "Wrong word. Fuck! What an idiot!"  
"He's really mad at me because his last assistent spread her legs for him when he snapped his fingers. I refuse. He's disgusting," she said.  
"You already had one psychopath in your life at home. You didn't need one at work too," he sighed. "But all that has been taken care of pretty damn fast. Am I allowed to feel a bit of pride here even though you nailed the job on your own?"  
"Yes!" She gave him a wide smile. "You paved the road for me and I just ran straight ahead without stopping."  
"You should be proud too," he said.

He started the engine and felt her eyes on him. He turned his head with a sideways smile.

"What?" He asked.  
"Can I cook for you tonight?" She asked.  
"You already made me breakfast and paid for lunch," he said. "What have I done to deserve being pampered like this?"  
"What haven't you done?" She asked. "So is that a yes?"  
"What do you need?" He asked.  
"I make an awesome baked sea bass. Besides the sea bass, I need ginger, chili and spring onions," she answered. "Do you want rice or potatoes?"  
"Potatoes," he said.  
"I'm gonna rock your world tonight," she proclaimed. "With food, I mean. Only food. Totally food porn but still only food."  
"You're so damn cute sometimes," he laughed.


	3. Time limit

It had been a really good weekend in Baron's book. In three shorts days they had connected like he'd never connected with anyone before. There was not any doubt left in his mind. He was in love. Like really in love this time. He just hadn't told her yet.

"So I was thinking movie night. Do you like scary movies?" He asked.  
"Love them. Let's make popcorn and make a marathon," she said.  
"Great minds think alike," he said.

He got up to move to the kitchen to put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. He never got that far since her phone started ringing. He turned around to see a look on her face that he hadn't seen all weekend. Pure fear. He knew exactly who was calling.

"Don't answer," he said.

But that was exactly what she did. She couldn't even look at him. She turned around as she answered her phone but Brandon's voice was so loud that Baron could hear the entire conversation.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"Where the fuck are you?" He shouted.  
"I moved out," she said.  
"You moved out," he said mockingly. "You got 24 hours to get back home or the world's gonna see them."  
"See what?" She asked.

He hung up without answering that. She turned around to look at Baron. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when a text came through. She looked down at her phone, her face now screaming in horror as she saw the text, and then threw the phone down on the couch. She backed away while the buzzing sound continued. More texts. Baron moved towards the couch to see what could make her that scared.

"Don't look!" She begged.

He picked up the phone and his face turned into pure anger. Any other moment and he would have been aroused to no ends by the nude photos of her coming through but this was something else. This was wrong. Brandon had given her a time limit of 24 hours or those photos would be posted to the world. Probably through Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. The usual channels. And once they were out there, they were impossible to get rid of again.

"Cara," he pulled her close and let her cry into his shirt. "Ssh, sweetheart, it's alright."  
"It's not alright," she cried.  
"I know but it's a small price to pay for being free of him, isn't it?" He asked.  
"No!" She pushed herself out of his arms. "I don't wanna talk about it and I don't wanna watch movies with you. I wanna sleep."  
"Okay, we'll go to sleep early then. It's alright. You'll see tomorrow that it's not that bad," he said.

It was empty words but he didn't know what else to say. He wanted to hold her close and protect her but there wasn't much he could do and he respected her need for space. He left her on the couch as she wanted and went into his bedroom and turned on the tv.

For a couple of hours he stared at a boring movie on tv. When it ended, he still wasn't sleepy. That made sense since it was only closing in on 10 PM. He got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. On his way back he heard whimpering from the living room.

"Cara?" He walked inside. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer but her whimpers continued. He walked over to the couch to see she was having a nightmare. He crouched down and gently shook her awake.

"Hey, wake up, sweetheart. You're having a nightmare," he said.

She opened her eyes and pushed her hands upwards as if she tried to escape. He caught them so she wouldn't hit him.

"Easy, it's me," he spoke softly.  
"Baron?" She asked.  
"I'm here," he said. "Come on."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up from the couch. She clung to him like a child with her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"I got you, sweetheart," he said.

He carried her into his bedroom and placed her down on the bed next to him. He stroked his fingers through her hair and down her back while she laid as close against him as she could.

"I don't wanna be alone tonight," she said.  
"You don't have to. I didn't carry you in here to kick you out again," he said.

It happened so fast but suddenly he felt her lips against his, prying them apart with force. Her kiss was half aggresive and needy and he pulled her as close as possible before letting his hand travel down to grab that ass he had dreamed about touching all weekend.

"Fuck!" He broke the kiss. "I'm not sure this is a good idea with everything going on right now."  
"Don't think," she kissed him again.

He gave up fighting her and instead moved his hand over her hip and down in her panties. She moaned the second his fingers started teasing her clit. She was so sensitive to his touch that he almost couldn't believe it. He set a slow pace for a few minutes, feeling how she grew more and more needy and desperate, before he finally sped up and allowed her her release. She arched into his touch and cried out.

"Feel better?" He smirked.

She opened her eyes halfway and smiled before reaching for his boxers. He caught her wrist and stopped her.

"Not tonight," he said. "Tonight was only about you and I swear it was just a sample of what I can and will do to you."

He rolled over on his back and pulled her up to lie with her head on his chest.

"How about that movie?" She asked.  
"Sure, what would you like to see?" He asked.  
"Nightmare On Elm Street," she answered. "The original one. Not that crappy remake."  
"A woman of my heart," he kissed the top of her head.


	4. Making good on a promise

Baron woke up with a smile on his face. He remembered exactly what had happened the night before. He had fallen asleep with her in his arms. With his eyes still closed, he moved forward to reach for her body, only to grab the edge of the bed.

"Cara?" He opened his eyes.

She wasn't there. He got out of bed and opened the bedroom door. The scent of coffee didn't reach him like it had done Saturday and Sunday morning. The house seemed way too quiet and he started feeling anxious.

"Cara?" He called out.

He walked into the living room where her bags were. Two bags. There was supposed to be three. Trouble slept on the couch and Baron moved his eyes to the coffee table where a note was lying. He swallowed as he grabbed it and read it.

 _"Dear Baron._

 _I'm so sorry to run out on you like this. You deserve better. You deserve a proper goodbye. But I'm a coward which you have figured out by now. I can't let him post those pictures. I can't let anyone see them._

 _I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. Take care of Trouble. I'm gonna miss him and I'm gonna miss you. Like a whole fucking lot. You were a bright star in a dark night and I needed that._

 _I couldn't carry all of my bags. I took the most important things with me. Feel free to donate or throw the rest out. I won't be coming back for it._

 _With love,_  
 _Cara."_

"Fuck, no!" He yelled. "I'm getting your mama back, Trouble. Right fucking now and that's a promise."

The cat simply yawned and closed his eyes again. Baron stormed into his bedroom, put on the same clothes he had left on the floor the night before and got out in his car. She was not gonna go back to that abusive asshole. He wasn't gonna allow it. He sped through town and parked the car in the same spot he had parked the day they had met. He took the stairs two at the time and barged into the apartment without knocking.

"Who the fuck are you?" Brandon asked.  
"Baron? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I've come to take you home," Baron answered.  
"She is home, fucker!" Brandon sneered and grabbed her arm. "Him too? You fucked him too?"  
"Not yet but she will," Baron smirked.

He calmly walked over and grabbed Brandon's wrist, putting enough pressure on it to make the smaller man whimper and let go of her.

"Let go of me!" Brandon yelled.

He took a swing at Baron which Baron easily blocked with his arm. He grabbed Brandon's upper arms and backed him fast up against the nearest wall. He kneed him in the balls which made his whimpers even louder and more painful to listen to.

"Give me your phone!" Baron demanded.

Somehow despite the pain, Brandon managed to get his phone out of his pocket and hand it to Baron. Baron turned his head and reached his arm backwards.

"Here," he looked at her. "Delete the photos."

She ran to him fast, grabbed the phone and opened the photo album. She didn't have time to go through it all so she just selected all the pictures and pressed delete. Her smile slowly came back as she watched them all go away.

"Are there any backups?" Baron grabbed Brandon's throat. "I suggest you're gonna give me a real answer here or I'll chokeslam you through the nearest table."  
"No!" Brandon cried. "I swear. They're all on my phone."  
"Have you sent them to anyone?" Baron asked.  
"Just her!" Brandon cried louder.  
"Good boy!" Baron said mockingly.

He let go of Brandon's throat and slapped his cheek three times.

"Now say goodbye," he said.  
"What?" Brandon asked.  
"Say goodbye to Cara. You're never gonna see her again. You're not gonna call, text or seek her out. From here on now you're gonna forget you ever knew her or I will be back and I will finish the job," Baron said.  
"Goo... goodbye," Brandon stuttered.  
"Again, good boy!" Once again Baron put that mocking tone in his voice.

He stepped away from Brandon and walked over to Cara.

"Let's go home," he said. "Where's your bag?"

She walked around the couch and grabbed her bag without a word. They left the apartment and went back down to his car. She didn't speak until they were back in his house.

"You can't keep saving me like that," she said.  
"Sure, I can," he pulled her close. "I gotta protect my woman."  
"Is that what I am now?" She managed to smile.  
"Yep," he lifted her up. "My woman! Mine!"  
"Neanderthal!" She laughed.

He carried her into the bedroom and put her down on the bed. He hovered above her with a smile on his face and lust in his eyes.

"Here's the deal. I'm usually only home Tuesday and Wednesday. It's a brutal schedule and we won't see each other lot. I won't cheat on you and I'll call everyday if possible. Can you handle living like that?" He asked.  
"As long as you come home," she said.  
"I'll always come home," he promised. "Now I do believe I made a promise last night that I better make happen."

He kissed down her neck while starting to undress her. It went fast and soon she was naked while he climbed out of bed to get his own clothes off as well. She bit her lip and looked so damn cute again.

"You're so fucking cute," he said as he rejoined her on the bed.  
"Lie down," she said.

He smirked as he lied down on his back. She moved up to straddle him, reached between them to grab his dick and slowly sank down on it. He grabbed her hips in a tight grip while watching her take him inside.

"Shit, you really are big all around," she moaned.  
"Are you complaining?" He chuckled.  
"No, no," she quickly said. "It's just gonna take a couple of seconds to get used to."  
"Take your time," he folded his hands behind his head.  
"Asshole!" She laughed.

He moved his hands down to squeeze her ass before grabbing her hips again, feeling how she started moving while he pushed up from underneath. She rolled her hips just right, making him suck in his breath and let out a loud moan.

"You can ride me all day, sweetheart," he moaned.  
"Are you gonna cum inside me, big man?" She asked.  
"Mmm, gonna fuck you so good and cum so far up inside you like you've never experienced before," he said. "But not until you cum first."

He swung her down on her back and started thrusting into her faster. His mouth found her neck, kissing and biting as his thrusts got harder. Her walls clenched down on him as she cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders. He kept moving through her orgasm, burying himself as deep inside her as he could when he came seconds later.

"You sure made good on that promise," she sighed happily.  
"That was just a taste," he chuckled. "I got so much more in me."  
"I think it might be a good thing you're gone five days at a time. I got a feeling I'm not gonna be able to walk after two days with you," she said.  
"A feeling?" He raised his head with a naughty smirk. "Oh sweetheart, that's a fucking promise."


End file.
